Start of Something New
by McDreamyisDreamy
Summary: Mer and Der are in highschool. Der is a probaseball player where Mer is in college to be surgeron. Features other charcters from the show as well! Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Tallassee Florida was a familiar place to Meredith Grey. The sun was always shinning with blue skies all around. When Meredith was born it was a very hot July day. July 4th 1984 was the day her parents remember so well for their third child had been born. Meredith has two older brothers Mike is 22 and Matt is 24. They both attend school at Florida University. Meredith looks up to both of her brothers a great deal. As July 4th rolled around Meredith began to get very excited for her birthday was coming up. Ever since Meredith was a little girl she had dreamed of going to Hawaii when she turned 18. Meredith's parents were worried that their daughter would fin out about the surprise in which they had planned for her. Both of her parents had a very hard time compromising about how many people could come and how long they would be able to stay. They finally agreed and were very pleased with the outcome. Meredith was able to bring six friends and they would be staying for two weeks. Meredith found out a week later about her surprise she was so excited that she could barely breathe. Meredith knew exactly who she would invite her six best friends who she has known since kindergarten. On July 2nd Meredith's six best friends Cristina, Izzie, Olivia, Addison, Callie and Sydney also known as the Knockouts showed up the Grey household ready to go. The knockouts are what they called themselves because they were very popular and everyone wanted to be their friends.

Meredith's parents drove the seven friends to the airport and their trip had begun. They arrived to Hawaii several hours later and it was everything they had hoped for and more. As they got off the plane four women were wearing hula skirts and greeted them by placing a lay around their neck and kissed their cheek. The friends skipped off to find their luggage. A little girl approached them holding a piece of paper and a pen holding up to Izzie.

Girl: Can I have your autograph?

Izzie: Why do you want my autograph?

Girl: Aren't you Katherine Higel?

Izzie: No!

Izzie tried to hold back her laugh. The little girl walked away somewhat disappointed. The six friends were amazed that someone thought their friend looked like someone famous. They quickly gathered their bags and went to flag down a taxi. The taxi took them to their hotel they were very happy with what they saw when they walked in. The floor was made marble that you could see yourself in there was a huge chandler hanging above the desk. Sydney walked in and dropped her bags.

Syd: Wow!

The bellboy helped them to their room. They all thought he was really cute. Once they made it to the 12th floor they were shown to their rooms before the bellboy turned and left. There were two rooms that joined together and a balcony that wrapped around the two rooms.

Cristinia: Look!

She pointed towards the beach. The six other friends ran towards her and saw that she was pointing to the beach that was right in front of them.

Addie: What are we doing just standing here?

Syd: "Yeah let's hit the beach.

The girls quickly threw on their bathing suits and walked towards the beach. They could not believe how beautiful it was once they got closer.

Izzie: Wow look at that.

Izzie pointed towards the giant green tent of hula dancers. The girls walked towards the tent curious at what was going on. They decided they would try that another day so instead they hit the beach. After being at the beach for an hour they were tired and really hungry. As they gathered their things they were trying to decide what to eat.

Girls: Pizza?

They all laughed and walked into a pizza place and ordered. The next day when they woke up the sun was shining and wind was lightly blowing.

Callie: Come on you sleepyheads get up

Callie was standing between the two rooms. The girls rolled out of bed got dressed and perfected their make-up before leaving the hotel room. They grabbed a bagel from the complimentary breakfast before heading to the beach. As they got closer they noticed as sign that said volunteers wanted to give free surfing lessons to younger children. A little girl walked up to Meredith and pulled on her tank top. Meredith looked down at the little girl and smiled. As Meredith bent she asked the little girl her name.

Girl: Gabby.

Mer: That's a pretty name. Would you like to learn how to surf?

Gabby nodded her head with a huge smile on her face as Meredith took her hand and led her towards the water. Gabby was on the board laying in the sand pretending to paddle and then jump up onto the board.

Gabby: I want to be just like you when I grow up.

Meredith was honored that someone wanted to be like her. Meredith's other friends came running towards them waving.

Addie: Gabby is Meredith a good teacher?

Gabby just nodded her head and continued to paddle in the sand.

Addie: Mer will you teach me to surf like you do?

Addison looked towards her feet. Meredith agreed as Addison plopped her board next to Gabby's and copied her motions. A few minutes passed and the three of them headed towards the water hoping to catch some good waves. Gabby's lesson eventually came to an end. When it did Gabby threw her arms around Meredith's tiny waist and hugged her for along time. After Gabby left they went surfing. Everything was going perfect they had the best waves they could ask for they could not have asked for anything else. When all of a sudden something horrible happened to Meredith.


	2. Chapter 2

The ten of them spent the rest of the time in Hawaii hanging out. They went wind surfing, parasailing, jet skiing a, learned to hula dance and several other things. On the last night there were there was Meredith's birthday so they went out to celebrate. They went into a club and found a table. After fifteen minutes an announcer went onto the stage.

Announcer: Is there a Meredith Grey here tonight?

The strobe light circled the area. Meredith sat there for a minute not wanting to get up. Derek got out of the booth and pulled her to feet pushing her towards the stage. Meredith looked back at her friends who were clapping. Once on the stage everyone started to sing to an embarrassed Meredith. After the song was over Meredith grabbed the microphone from the announcer.

Mer: In honor of my birthday I would like to put on a little show for you with my 6 best friends, give it up for the Knockouts!

Meredith yelled as her friends ran towards the stage. When they were all on the stage they stood in a straight line and some music began playing they began to hula dance. Through out the dance they had huge smiles on their faces as everyone stood up and cheered for them. As the song ended they took a bow and jumped off the stage walking back to their booth giggling.

Mer: I can't believe you told them it was my birthday!

Meredith playfully hit Derek on the shoulder. She leaned in and kissed him.

Mer: Thanks

Derek flashed her his smile that she loved so much it always made her go weak in the news. There food came they spent the night eating and dancing in the club. Pretty soon they were the only people left and were soon kicked out. They left the club somewhat disappointed for they were leaving Hawaii tomorrow.

Mike: Is there anything else you wanted to do while you were here?

Meredith looked around at her friends and just smiled. Everything that she wanted had come true and she could not think of anything else that would make this trip any better. She nodded her head no.

Addie: I know!

Addison walked in front of the group causing them to stop dead in their tracks.

Syd: What is it Addie?

Sydney asked impatiently.

Addie: We should have scopes done tomorrow at the beach.

Cris: Scopes?

Addie: Yeah it will be fun we can get a picture of the knockouts and one the whole group.

They all agreed that this sounded like a good idea. At this point they were at their hotel and went there separate ways. Meredith was just about to step into her room with her friends when she felt someone grab her wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith turned around startled not knowing her was grabbing her wrist. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Matt.

Matt: Hey Meri can I talk to you for a second?  
Mer: Sure Matt, what's on your mind?

Meredith shut the door to her room and followed Matt into the elevator where they went to the lobby so they could talk.

Matt: I have just missed you that's all and wanted to see what's new with your life.  
Mer: Matt I know you well enough to know you just didn't want to talk so spill.

Matt sat there uncomfortable knowing he had been caught. He took a deep breath and met his sister's eyes.

Matt: I am nervous about my wedding next week to Ashleigh.

Meredith took his hand and leaned towards meeting his wondering gaze.

Mer: Matt you have nothing to worry about you and Ashleigh love each other everything is going to be fine, plus Mike will be right beside you getting married to Brooke.

At this Matt smiled and hugged his sister. Meredith knew in the back of her head she had to tell him she was pregnant. 

Mer: Since were being honest I think I better share something with you now.

Meredith looked away from his eyes and looked towards the floor.

Matt: Meredith tell me now!  
Meredith took a deep breath and looked back into his eyes  
Mer: I am pregnant.

Matt wrapped his arms around her and hugged for along time not knowing what to say. Meredith pulled away and bit her lower lip.

Mer: Promise me you won't say anything yet. 

Matt agreed and they walked back towards the elevator and headed to their rooms. Meredith gave Matt once last hug before unlocking her door. When she opened the door she found that all her friends were already sleeping. Very quietly she slipped on her pajamas and brushed her teeth. It was now Saturday and they were leaving tomorrow. The next morning they woke up the sound of waves crashing against the shore and the sun shining into their room. After several minutes they were up and getting ready to head to the beach. The girls met the boys in the lobby and headed towards the beach. Meredith and Derek stayed behind so they could share a morning kiss.

Der: Good morning Meri, I missed you  
Mer: I missed you too. Meredith leaned in for a kiss as he held her tight.

Meredith giggled and pulled away grabbing his hand as they ran to catch up with their friends who were already settled onto the beach.

Man: Scopes anyone?  
Sydney: Yes please  
Man: Ok let's do this.

The scopes guy was very happy because he had gotten his first customers of the day.

Man: So how do you want to do this?  
Addison: We want some of just the girls  
Man: Ok you stand her, you lay here

He took several pictures of the girls doing many poses. The boys got bored of watching so they jumped in.

Man: Is that all  
Der: Mer let's get one of me and you  
Mer: Sure that would be cute.

The scopes man took a couple of them and handed them a piece of paper.

Man: Alright you all can pick up your pictures tomorrow morning.

They all nodded their heads as he took of running.

Sydney: See wasn't that fun  
Addison: Yeah it was

They got their surfboards and caught some waves before leaving Hawaii. The next morning they packed their bags and went to the scopes store to decide which ones they wanted. Each of the girls got a group one. Meredith got the one with the boy in and one of her and Derek. Once they left the scopes store they got into two taxis and drove to the airport.

Addison: That was the best trip ever

Was the last thing spoken before they landed back into Florida. When they landed in Florida Mr. and Mrs. Grey were waiting. Meredith hugged her parents. They gathered their bags and headed towards the Grey's hummer. They took each girl home as Meredith got each time and hugged her friends. After each girl was dropped off the Grey family headed back to their mansion. Meredith took Derek home in her brand new red 2007 Porsche 911 carrera 4S.

Meredith's Car

Meredith pulled up the long driveway to Derek's huge house. Meredith got out of the car and walked with Derek to his front door. Derek dropped his bag on the front porch and pulled Meredith in for a hug. Derek pushed her hips away from his and kissed her running his hands through her hair. She smiled into his mouth as his tongue slowly entered hers as their tongues slowly danced together.

Mer: I (kiss) should (kiss) get (kiss) going (kiss)

Derek continued to kiss her as she giggled at his persistent.

Mer: Der, I will see you tomorrow, but right now I have to go.  
Der: Ok, I love you  
Mer: I love you too

Meredith turned to walk towards her car as Derek slapped her butt. She jumped and gave him an evil smile before turning on her car.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith turned to walk towards her car as Derek slapped her butt. She jumped and gave him an evil smile before turning on her car. The next couple days were hectic as Meredith helped her brothers prepare for their wedding. She was a bridesmaid for both Brooke and Ashleigh. Derek was a groomsman for both Matt and Mike. Meredith was not really sure how that worked but they both did what they told to represent the couples getting married. Matt was still nervous but he managed to pull him self together before the big day he new that everyone had his back. The day finally arrived Meredith and Derek walked down the aisle first and stepped aside as they approached her brothers. As they were walking Meredith thought to her self this is going to be me someday she smiled to her self and looked in to Derek's bright blue eyes knowing that he was the one she would someday marry. Derek simply flashed his gorgeous smile Meredith had to look way because she knew if she looked at him any longer she would be in his arms kissing every inch of him. The music was cued and Ashleigh and Brooke walked down the aisle with their fathers. They looked beautiful as they approached Matt and Mike whom were waiting impatiently. The ceremony went wonderfully and everyone was ready to party. Meredith and Derek walked back down the aisle behind the two married couples. Once outside the church Derek pulled Meredith behind the church and started to kiss her. Meredith let his tongue explore his mouth as she let out a soft moan. Derek continued to rub his hands up and down her body trying to find away to get under her dress. Meredith pulled away and Derek didn't understand way.

Mer: We can't start this right now  
Der: sure we can  
Mer: we have to go to the reception but I promise we will have more fun later

Derek's eyes lit up as he kissed Meredith one last time and pulled him towards the limo where the others were waiting for them. Everyone danced and drank the night away having so much fun. Derek and Meredith shared a dance together. Derek pulled her close he could feel her heart beating against his chest. He leaned his head in towards his neck and took in the smell of lavender the smell he knew so well. He gently kissed her neck and thought to him self man I have to marry this girl soon. Derek smiled into her neck before bring his face into hers and kissing her soft pink lips.

Der: Ready for some real fun

Meredith gave him a puzzled look not knowing what he was talking about.

Mer: What are you talking about?  
Der: You promised me fun later

Meredith giggled and let go of her grasp around his neck. Derek pulled out a room key to the hotel where the party was being held. Meredith rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand pulling him off the dance floor and headed towards the elevator. As soon as they stepped in the elevator Meredith pushed Derek against the wall and began kissing his neck before he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. They continued to kiss until they felt the elevator come to a stop. Quickly they got out and went into their room the smell of lavender hit them as they entered the room. Derek pushed Meredith on to the bed trying to figure out how to get the dress of her tiny body. Meredith felt him trying to unzip the back of her dress his strong hands were covering inch of her body. Meredith couldn't help but laugh as he continued to struggle with the zipper. Meredith pushed him off her and sat up so he would have easier access to the back of her dress. Derek ran his tongue down her back as he slowly unzipped her dress. Meredith had goose bumps all over her body as he continued to run his tongue down her spine. The dress fell off her shoulders exposing her breasts. Derek pushed Meredith back down onto the bead and pulled the dress down to ankles. He looked into her eyes and smiled Meredith got chills looking into this blue eyes. Meredith pulled off his jacket and tried un-button as fast as she could. Derek was working on his own belt buckle as he continued to kiss Meredith. They both laughed at each others frustration with the clothes. Derek was lying on top of her in his boxers as he quickly shed them. Meredith felt his erection against her stomach. Derek pulled her strapless bra down to waist and started to run his tongue in circles around her nipple. Meredith let out soft moans as he made his way down her body. Slowly he entered her as he picked up his pace. They moved their bodies in perfect rhythm until they both collapsed holding each other tightly.

Mer: That was amazing  
Der: mmm  
Mer: We should get back

Derek tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her against his strong body. Meredith struggled to get away which only made him hold her tighter. Meredith giggled and kissed him softly.

Mer: Come on Der we have to get back.

Derek agreed and gave her one last kiss before he went to find his clothes. They got dressed and fixed themselves and walked hand in hand back to the party.

Brooke: And where have you to been?

Derek and Meredith just looked at each other and laughed. Brooke looked at them both and laughed along with them. Meredith and Derek went off in search of their friends. Tonight they were having a party of their own to celebrate their last night of summer.

Tonight they were having a party of their own to celebrate their last night of summer. Around 12 the party started to die down so the 14 friends piled into various cars and drove to Callie's house. They spent the next couple of hours talking and drinking. At 3 everyone left because they had school the next day.

The next day school had begun and they all dreaded being back at school. At lunch time the knockouts sat at their normal table right in the middle of the cafeteria.

Cristina: Man I wish we were back in Hawaii  
Syd: Yeah me too

They sat there in silence for several moments.

Izzie: I have the best idea, lets go back for Spring break.

In unison they all said yes as everyone turned to look at them they laughed and continued to talk about Spring break. Just then Derek joined them at their table along with his friends all in which were dating one of the knockouts. Derek kissed Meredith's check and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against his arm and smiled at him.

Preston (Cristina's boyfriend): What are you ladies planning you all look guilty of something.

The girls looked around at each other and started to laugh. The boys sat there confused not knowing what they had missed.

Cristina: Were going back to Hawaii for Spring break and this time all of you get to come.

Cristina leaned in and kissed Preston softly on the lips. He smiled back at her. The boys all agreed this was a great idea and they could not wait until Spring break which seemed like it was forever away. Just then the bell rang and everyone got up going their separate ways. Derek and Meredith started to walk down the long crowded hall hand in hand when Derek pushed Meredith against her locker and smiled at her.

Mer: Derek not now were going to be late  
Der: Were not going to class today I have a better idea  
Mer: It's the first day of school we are not skipping today  
Der: Yes we are

Derek pulled Meredith towards the exit she had to quicken her pace to keep up with his long legs. They jumped into his jeep wrangler and sped out of the parking lot.

Mer: Where are we going?  
Der: It's a surprise  
Mer: You know I hate surprises  
Der: Yes I do and that's why I am doing it.

Meredith smirked at him and turned to look out the window until the car was parked. Derek came around to Meredith side and opened the door for her holding out his hand. Meredith took it gratefully. She looked around not knowing where they were.

Mer: Where are we?

Derek didn't he answer he just led her to a picnic table that over looked the water where the fairy boats ( note I don't think there are fairy boats in FL but in this story there are)

Mer: I don't get it Derek  
Der: You don't remember do you?  
Mer: Remember what?  
Der: Today is our 3 year anniversary and this is where we had our first date.  
Mer: Derek I am so sorry

Meredith leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Der: Why are you sorry Meri?  
Mer: Because I forgot it was our anniversary  
Der: its ok baby, I love you so much

Derek gave her along passionate kiss letting his tongue greet hers. Meredith pushed him back and looked into his eyes.

Mer: I love you too.

They sat there holding each other watching the fairy boats dock.

Mer: We should head back to school  
Der: No not yet I want to stay here forever and hold you in my arms.

Meredith laughed as he tightened his grip around her waist.

Mer: Trust me I want that too but we have to get back.

Meredith stood up and started to walk back towards the car without Derek. After a couple of seconds Derek got up from the bench and ran after Meredith picking her up by her waist and throwing her over his shoulder as he walked back to the car. Meredith's body remained very limp as she thought about how she was going to tell Derek she was pregnant. When they returned to school all their friends were waiting for them in the parking lot.

George: (Callie's boyfriend): Where were you guys?  
Der: Relax we just skipped  
Alex (Izzie's boyfriend): On the first day real smooth

Everyone laughed as they stood there waiting for a response.

Der: If you must know today is our 3 year anniversary and I wanted to spend every minute with my beautiful girlfriend.

Derek kissed Meredith's cheek.

Mark (Addison's boyfriend): Congrats guys we had no idea.  
Richard (Sydney's boyfriend): So what do you two crazy kids have planned for tonight?

Meredith and Derek just smiled at each other before looking back at their friends.

Josh: (Olivia's boyfriend—ran out of Greys' names): You two are hard to keep up with sometimes.

They all laughed.

Der: Alright babe I have to get to baseball practice, I will see you later.

The other boys also had to go to baseball practice they kissed their girlfriends and headed back towards the school. Derek turned around and flashed her a smile she leaned against her car because she suddenly felt very weak in the knees.

Mer: Man I love the boy

The girls giggled before they all turned to get into their cars.

When Meredith got home she saw two unfamiliar cars in the driveway. Once she was inside she heard loud voices coming from the dining room. She walked through the door and saw her parents sitting at the table with her two older brothers. Mike turned around and jumped up from his chair causing it to fall down as he hugged his little sister. Matt hugged her next. Meredith was so thrilled they were both here for she had not seen them since their wedding.

Mer: What are you all doing here?  
Mike: We thought we would pay you a visit since its been awhile.

Meredith laughed and looked around the house.

Mer: Where are Brooke and Ash?  
Matt: They upstairs with the girls

Meredith turned to leave the dining room and walked up the long flight of stairs to find Brooke and Ash sitting on the floor in one of the guest rooms playing with their daughters. Brooke put Kayla on the floor and stood up to hug Meredith. Meredith pushed her away and ran towards the bathroom. 

Ashleigh: Mer did you just throw up?

Meredith nodded her head as Brooke and Ashleigh looked at each other as they hugged Meredith.

Ashleigh: How far along are you?  
Mer: 2 months  
Brooke: Does Derek know?

Meredith shook her head no.

Ashleigh: Why not?  
Mer: I found when I was in Hawaii when I had my accident and I wanted to keep it to my self for awhile I guess. Matt knows.  
Brooke: You have to tell me Mers  
Mer: I know I am going to tell him tonight.

Brooke smiled at her and embraced her in another hug.

Mike: Mer you phone is ringing.  
Mer: Pick it up

Mike: Hello?  
Der: Hi this is Derek, who is this?  
Mike: Hey it's Mike

They talked for a couple of minutes before Meredith came downstairs. Mike handed her her phone and walked into the living room.

Mer: Hello?  
Der: Hey baby  
Mer: Hey your self  
Der: I have a surprise for you I am picking you up in one hour so be ready  
Mer: Ok I love you  
Der: I love you too

Meredith hung up her phone and put her hand on her stomach as Mike looked up at his sister standing in the kitchen. Mike got up from the couch and walked towards her.

Mike: You ok?  
Mer: Fine

Meredith looked away knowing she had been caught in her own lie.

Mike: Meredith Marie Grey I know that face, tell me what's wrong.  
Mer: I am 2 months pregnant and really nervous to tell Derek  
Mike: First of all congrats and second Derek will be more then thrilled  
Mer: I know he will be its just were still in high school  
Mike: Meri it will be ok you and Derek are going to be fine, you know mom and dad are here you and will support you all the way.  
Mer: I know, thanks Mike.

Meredith hugged her big brother before leaving the kitchen to go get dressed for her date with Derek. Meredith walked down the long hall way to her room and stepped into her walk in closet. She looked around trying to fine the perfect thing to wear tonight. After several minutes she decided on a black satin dress. She sat down in front of her mirror and did her makeup and curled the end of her hair. She lightly sprayed lavender shampoo on her neck. She stood in front of the mirror and decided she looked pretty good. Just as she was grabbing her purse there was a knock at the door.

Mer: I got it

Meredith called from her room not knowing if anyone heard her since there house was so big. Meredith walked down the long hall way and down the windy stairs to find Derek standing on the porch wearing a red shit and black pants holding a bouquet of lavender flowers. Derek handed her the flowers and kissed her soft pink lips.

Der: You look amazing  
Mer: You don't look so bad your self.

Meredith led him into the kitchen and filled a vase with water and placed the flowers on the table.

Der: Ready

Meredith nodded and took his hand walking towards the front door and out to his Ferrari. Meredith was happy he didn't bring his jeep since he didn't keep the top on it. Derek helped Meredith into the car and walked around to his side.

Mer: So where are we going?  
Der: You know it's a surprise  
Mer: Can I have a hint?  
Der: Nope  
Mer: Derek that's not fair  
Der: I don't play fair to bad  
Mer: Well we will see if you get anything tonight

Meredith crossed her arms over her chest sticking out her tongue at Derek

Der: Real mature Mer

After ten minutes they pulled up to Villa Bella Meredith's favorite restaurant. Her eyes lit up as Derek pulled into a parking space. Derek got out of the car and went around helping Meredith out. Meredith grabbed his hand as they walked into the restaurant.

Host: Can I help you?  
Derek: Shepherd  
Host: Yes Mr. Shepherd right his way please

Meredith and Derek followed the host to a private table that overlooked the beach. Once they were seated they sat there in silence enjoying this magical night together.

Mer/Der: I have something to say.

They both laughed before looking back into each others eyes.

Mer: You first  
Der: Ok you know I love you right  
Mer: Of course I do I love you too

Derek got up from his chair and walked around to Meredith's side of the table. He got down on one knee opening a small black velvet box.

Der: Meredith Marie will you marry me?

Meredith sat there will tears in her eyes not knowing what to say this was happening all so fast.

Der: Mer?

Meredith met his blue eyes and smiled at him.

Mer: Yes I will marry you Derek.

Meredith threw her arms around his neck as he kissed her neck. Derek pulled her shoulders back and placed the three stone diamond ring on her French manicured finger.

Mer: Well I guess I better tell you my news.

Derek walked back around the table and took Meredith's hand. Meredith smiled at him and took a deep breath.

Mer: I am 2 months pregnant

Derek sat there for moment not saying anything.

Mer: I knew it you would not be happy.  
Der: Mer I am very happy I just had no idea, why didn't you tell me sooner.  
Mer: I wanted to make sure  
Der: So were going to be parents?  
Mer: Only if you want to be  
Der: Of course I do  
Mer: Are you sure?  
Der: Meredith your having our child I could not be happier.

Meredith smiled and Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. There food came moments later they ate their dinner and talked about how everything would be ok. Meredith and Derek ordered a piece of cheesecake to go. After Derek paid the bill they walked hand in hand back to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

After Derek paid the bill they walked hand in hand back to his car. Derek opened the car door for and then shut it once she was inside. Derek drove them to their spot the one they knew so well. Derek parked the car and went to open the door for Meredith. Meredith bent down and grabbed the box of cheesecake that was sitting on the floor. Derek went around to the trunk and pulled out a blanket so they could sit beneath the stars. As soon as they got settled Meredith's cell phone rang. She dug through her bad trying to find her phone.

Mer: Hello?  
Mrs. Grey: Meri?  
Mer: Hey mom, what's up?  
Mrs.G: Mike told me your news  
Mer: Are you mad?  
Mrs. G: No of course not honey  
Mer: Ok good, guess what else mom  
Mrs. G: What's that?  
Mer: Derek proposed  
Mrs. G: Oh Mer I am so happy for the two of you  
Mer: Thanks mom  
Mrs. G: Alright you to get back to your evening I love you and tell Derek I love him too  
Mer: Ok love you too mom.

Meredith closed her phone and put it back into her bag. She leaned her body against Derek and he just held her. Derek opened the box of cheesecake and sticking his finger in the strawberry topping. Derek put his finger up to Meredith's mouth as she licked it off. Meredith put her finger in the strawberry topping and ran her fingers over her lips she leaned in and Derek licked the strawberry of her lips he then pushed his tongue into her mouth tasting the strawberry that lingered on his tongue. Meredith pushed Derek's mouth away from his. Derek immediately put his head back towards her and continued to kiss her.

Mer: Derek  
Der: hmm  
Mer: Are you listening?  
Der: hmm  
Mer: Seriously Derek stop and listen

Derek did as he was told and looked into dark green eyes

Mer: I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 2 and it would be nice if you came  
Der: Of course I will come I want to here our daughter's heartbeat.  
Mer: Our daughter?  
Der: Yes our daughter  
Mer: How are you so sure it's a girl?  
Der: A daddy just knows

Meredith giggled and put her hand on her stomach. Derek placed his hand over hers and kissed her gently on the lips. They lay down on the blanket and continued to talk for awhile longer. Meredith head was resting against Derek's chest she loved the sound of his beating heart her body. Pretty soon Meredith had drifted off to sleep. Very carefully Derek picked up and carried her back to his car gently placing her in the passenger seat. Derek drove back to his mansion pulling up the long curvy driveway. Once the car was in park Derek walked to the passenger side and picked up the still sleeping Meredith. Derek walked up the stairs and down long hallway to his room. He lay Meredith on the bed and gently pulled her skirt down her legs he then attempted to take her shirt off without waking up. He didn't do a very good job because Meredith stirred and looked up at him. Derek gave her one of his t-shirts to wear as she quickly pulled it over her head before falling back against the pillow falling asleep instantly. Derek giggled. Derek put on his own pajamas and climbed into bed with his sleeping fiancé. Derek kissed her stomach.

Der: Goodnight baby daddy loves you and can't wait to meet you.

The next morning Derek woke up to a cold bed when he heard throwing up in his bathroom. He quickly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom in his room and found Meredith bent over the toilet. He grabbed her hair holding it back taking in the smell of lavender.

Der: Mer are you ok?  
Mer: I am fine will you help me back to bed.

Derek picked her up and placed her back in his bed. Derek went downstairs to get her some water and aspirin. Meredith took the aspirin and sipped the water. They sat there in silence before the alarm went off. Meredith groaned because she knew they had to be at school in an hour. Meredith walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth with the toothbrush that she left at Derek's. Derek came in the bathroom with her putting his arms around her waist. After Meredith rinsed her mouth she turned around and gave Derek a kiss. Derek put his hands underneath her shirt and pulled it over her head he took her bra off and pushed her into the shower. Derek shed his boxers and started the water before joining her. Meredith jumped back because the water was cold at first it sent chills all down her body. It turned to hot very fast as Derek pushed her against the wall and began to kiss every inch of her neck and chest. Meredith moaned into his mouth. Derek grabbed the luffa and squirted some lavender body wash onto it. Derek washed every inch of her body as she stood there never breaking the gaze. Meredith then returned the favor of washing every inch of his body. The water soon turned cold. Derek grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Meredith's body. Meredith walked out of the bathroom and sat on the floor by Derek's dresser. The bottom drawer was filled with her clothes. She decided on jean capri's and a pink polo shirt. She pulled her long dirty blonde hair into a messy ponytail. Derek walked out the bathroom with his shirt over his shoulder and stood behind Meredith resting his chin on her shoulder.

Der: I never said good morning to my beautiful fiancé  
Mer: Good morning to you too

Meredith turned around and gave him a quick kiss.

Mer: Now get dressed we have to leave for school in ten minutes.

Derek whined at her comment as she turned to leave his room and headed downstairs to find something to eat.

Mrs. Shepherd: Good morning Meredith I had no idea you were here  
Mer: Yeah we were out late and I guess I fell asleep in the car.  
Mrs. Shepherd: So tell me how your anniversary was.

Meredith smiled to her self and placed her hand out in front of Mrs. Shepherd. Mrs. Shepherd gasped.

Mrs. S: My son picked out this ring?  
Mer: Yes

Meredith tried not to laugh.

Mrs. S: It's simply beautiful Meredith  
Mer: Wait there's more  
Mrs. S: More?  
Mer: Yes I am pregnant  
Mrs. S: Oh honey that's wonderful

Mrs. S stood up and gave her hug. Meredith smiled because she was happy the Shepherd family supported them through this. Derek came downstairs.

Der: What's going on?  
Mrs. S: Congrats honey  
Der: She told you  
Mrs. S: Of course she told me I could not be happier for the two of you

Mrs. Shepherd hugged her son and left the room. Meredith and Derek grabbed some breakfast and drove to school together in Derek's ferrari.

Mrs. Shepherd hugged her son and left the room. Meredith and Derek grabbed some breakfast and drove to school together in Derek's ferrari. When Meredith found her car in Derek's purse she had 6 missed calls all from her best friends. She laughed to her self as she put it back in to her purse and put her head against the head rest.

Der: You ok?  
Mer: Yeah just tired and nauseas

Derek smiled at her and took her hand in his as he pulled into a parking space in the school lot. When they got out of the car they walked in hand in hand to their normal meeting spot by the fountain where they found their friends were waiting for them.

Olivia: Where you last night Mer?  
Mer: I was out with my wonderful boyfriend  
Olivia: Oh how was your night  
Mer: It was alright  
Callie: Just alright?

Meredith smiled at Derek and let go of his hand and held her hand out in front so everyone could she ring.

Alex: Dude that is a nice ass ring

Alex hit him on the shoulder and looked back towards the ring.

Der: Wait there's more  
Mark: More?  
Der: Yeah Mer is pregnant  
Addison: You're what?  
Mer: Pregnant  
Izzie: Mer that's great

Izzie leaned in and gave her a hug.

Mer: Thanks guys.

The 5 minute bell rang. Meredith's friends pulled her towards the school. Meredith looked back at Derek as he smiled at her. When the knockouts got to homeroom they sat in their normal seats in the back of the room. By the end of first period everyone knew that Meredith and Derek were getting married and that Meredith was carrying Derek's child. When 1:30 rolled around Meredith met Derek by his car and together they drove to her doctors appointment. They waited in the waiting room filling out some papers.

Nurse: Meredith Grey

Meredith smiled at Derek who grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the nurse.

Nurse: Hello Mrs. Grey  
Mer: Hi  
Nurse: How are you feeling today?  
Mer: Same old same old

The nurse looked at Derek and smiled.

Nurse: Who are you?  
Der: Oh me I am the father  
Nurse: Wonderful, lets get started

The nurse took her blood pressure and weighed her.

Nurse: Ok Meredith everything here looks great please put on this gown and I am going to send in the doctor.  
Mer: Thanks

The nurse left the room and a couple of minutes later it opened back up again.

Dr. Bailey: Good afternoon I am Dr. Bailey

Meredith and Derek smiled at her as she took out the gel. Dr. Bailey moved around the gel around her stomach with the ultra sound paddle.

Dr. Bailey: We have a very strong heart beat, that's excellent  
Mer: You hear that Derek she has a strong heartbeat.

Derek kissed her forehead and looked back towards the monitor trying to figure out what he was looking at.

Der: It is a boy or girl?  
Dr. Bailey: It's a little too early to tell but, I should be able to tell you at your next appointment I want to see you all in 3 weeks.  
Mer: Ok thanks

Dr. Bailey left the room and Meredith went to change out of her gown. They walked out of the hospital together and sat in the car for a couple of minutes knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Derek put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking space and headed towards Meredith's house. When they arrived at Meredith's house Derek pulled up her long driveway and kissed her.

Der: I will call you after practice  
Mer: Ok  
Der: I love you Meri  
Mer: I love you too

Meredith opened her car door and walked towards her front door.


	6. Chapter 6

Meredith opened her car door and walked towards her front door.

Mer: Mom, Dad  
Mr. G: Up here honey

Meredith ran up the stairs into her parent's bedroom that were getting ready to go out with some friends.

Mrs. G: How was your day?  
Mer: Amazing  
Mrs. G: Oh let me see your ring

Meredith held the ring up so her mom could see it

Mrs. G: Oh Joey (yeah I changed her parents name cause in the show her parents are not nice) come look at her ring.  
Mr. G: Mer you really have found your McDreamy just like your mother found hers  
Mrs. G: You are cocky aren't you?

They all laughed. Mr. and Mrs. Grey hugged their daughter and continued to get ready. Meredith left their room and headed towards her own room. Just as Meredith laid down on her bed to take a nap she heard the doorbell ring.

Mrs. G: Joey you got that  
Mr. G: What Terra (Mrs. Grey)

It was often very hard to hear someone in their house if you were not in the same room since it was so big.

Mrs. G: The door get the door!

Meredith groaned at her parents yelling as she turned on her side and closed her eyes. Mrs. Grey walked into her daughters room just as she was falling asleep.

Mrs. G: Mer, sorry to wake you but me and dad are leaving now.  
Mer: Ok  
Mrs. G: Are you ok sweetie?  
Mer: I am just really tired and don't feel good  
Mrs. G: Well you rest and I will check on you later.

Mrs. Grey kissed her forehead and went to meet her guest downstairs. Meredith slept for about and hour and woke up feeling much better. She went in search for food in her house. Once she found some she sat down and watched some TV. Around 9 she decided she should probably start her homework. Meredith walked back towards and grabbed her backpack from the stairs dragging it into her bedroom and plopping down on her bed. Before beginning her homework she had to make a phone call.

Before beginning her homework she had to make a phone call.

Der: Hey beautiful  
Mer: Hi  
Der: Are you ok?  
Mer: Yeah I am fine I just have a lot on my mind  
Der: Oh yeah like what?  
Mer: For starters our wedding  
Der: What about it?  
Mer: We need to start planning and pretty soon I am going to get fat  
Der: You're not going to get fat your just going to be growing our baby  
Mer: Yeah growing it and getting fat  
Der: Don't call her an it  
Mer: Derek let's focus for a minute  
Der: Sorry!  
Mer: Its fine now I want to have the wedding in October is that ok with you?  
Der: Whatever you want is fine  
Mer: Ok good we have to pick best men and bridesmaids which should not be a problem.  
Der: Mer calm down its all going to be ok, we can have a small wedding with just our family and friends.  
Mer: Small? You have 2 sisters 2 brothers and 3 of them have kids.  
Der: Meredith it's going to be fine trust me. I have to go but we will talk more about this tomorrow  
Mer: Ok I love you  
Der: I love you too

Meredith hung up her phone and started her pile of homework. After she was finished with her homework she took a shower and got ready for bed. She heard her parents come in at twelve. She walked down the hallway and down the stairs and into the kitchen to meet her parents.

Mrs. G: Oh Mer are you still up?  
Mer: Yes, mom can I talk to you for a second  
Mrs. G: Sure what's wrong?  
Mer: Nothing really except for all this wedding stuff  
Mrs. G: What do you mean?  
Mer: Well tonight I was talking to Derek and we want to get married in October  
Mrs. G: Ok what do you need for me?  
Mer: I think tomorrow I am going to take my friends and go dresses shopping  
Mrs. G: That's a great idea. Honey don't worry everything is going to be fine.  
Mer: Thanks mom goodnight  
Mrs. G: Goodnight

Meredith walked back towards her room and climbed into bed as soon as her head at the pillow she was fast asleep. She awoke the next morning to annoying buzzing sound she flung her hand against the night stand hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock. Meredith groaned as she ran into her bathroom leaning over the toilet and throwing up everything that was in her system. She sat against the wall and stood up carefully she grabbed a paper cup from the cabinet and drank some water feeling a little bit better. Thirty minutes later she was ready to school. She grabbed her backpack and headed towards her car. 

Callie: Good morning Meredith  
Mer: Good morning  
Callie: What's wrong with you?  
Mer: Morning sickness sucks

The other friends showed up in their normal spot. Meredith looked around at her friends when she noticed someone very important was missing from their group. Sydney saw the panicked look on Meredith's face and tried to figure out was wrong.


End file.
